Cody Drives Stick
by doorist
Summary: This was a challenge/request fic on LJ codiasi . Cody wants to learn to drive, he asks his hot older friend Ted to help him when he visits during the summer, and they teach each other more than either of them bargained for. teenage CARSLASH. oneshot.


Starring: Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes  
Theme: Early years.  
Rated R for language and slash  
Warning: Happy ending  
I own NOTHING AT ALL

Ted DiBiase stared at the young man in front of him pleading in a comedy manner down on his knees. Running his fingers through his short blonde hair, he was unable to resist those dark eyes that were coyly staring up at him through those long dark lashes.

Groaning inwardly he shook his head to clear his explicit thoughts about how convenient that kneeling position could be.

"Alright! Alright!" he gave in, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat, "I'll show you! Damn man, do you ever quit your whining?"

"What??!" Cody grinned cheekily up at him, knowing he'd get his own way eventually, locking eyes with Ted who was busy watching him rise from the ground. "Dad isn't here, no one else will teach me! I really need to learn Teddy, before I go to college, I just HAVE to know how to drive that car!"

"Why you got your heart so set on that old thing anyway?"

Cody shrugged, "I dunno man, I just love it,"

"Whatever floats your boat Codes, seems you got a bittuva thing for old relics huh?! I've seen that photo of Orton in his marines uniform you've got on the inside of your wardrobe door!"

He chuckled at Cody's slight intake of breath as he turned away, colour rising in his cheeks evident even from behind. He turned back around, hands on hips, indignant, scrunching his face up in retort, "What the fuck man! Don't be so, that's gross, geez Teddy, don't say stuff like that! Ew! Anyway, Randy's not even all that old!"

Ted laughed, "Awww, baby's gone all hot and flustered! Methinks the lady doth protest too much!" He clapped him on the back as Cody silently fumed, only making him laugh even harder, "Okay, come on man, if we're doing this, lets get on with it,"

With a final glare Cody grabbed his keys off the side and stomped away down the hall, Ted unable to draw his eyes from the hot buns in front of him as he followed.

Ted was only going to be around for a few more days, he tried to get over to visit as often as he could, but it wasn't so easy now he was away studying, and soon Cody would be too. They'd visited each other numerous times every year for as long as Ted could remember, but it had been awhile since he was last here, and it was only since he arrived this time that he'd noticed something different.

Something with himself, something new.

He been dying for summer break and getting away to come visit for a few days, but ever since Cody's 17th birthday last month when he'd got that god damn web cam, they'd been chatting online with it almost every night and it certainly hadn't gone unnoticed by Ted just how much little Cody seemed to have grown up recently.  
He was really sporty, confident and outgoing and stuff as usual, but it was his body Ted had now noticed. He'd never really looked at it before, though he could picture it from over the years as a small child through prepubescant androgony, to gawky teenager, to, well, this.

He'd caught his first glimpse on the tiny computer screen of his laptop when they were chatting. Cody had got up to get something to show him and Ted had got a glimpse of his well defined belly as his shirt rose and his jeans hung low. He certainly did his own intake of breath that day, not to mention having the image running through his mind on replay when he'd gone to bed later that night.

So needless to say, Ted had been eager to arrive and check out the goods for real, so to speak. And he hadn't been disappointed. Cody had indeed filled out, and been working hard at it by the looks of him. Ted couldn't deny he was impressed, and that he liked it.

Ted was 19 years old, on his first year of study away from home, and he was horny as hell. He wasn't a shy guy by any means, but it was ingrained in him, through his missionary work, his earlier calling card, that sex before marriage was a sin. He knew this, and he planned on keeping it that way, having only gone on a couple of low key dates with this new girl he'd met called Kristen.

But everyone else around him at college was fucking like rabbits and he couldn't deny it was getting to him, he was fucking gagging for it. He was so desperate he was in a very serious nightly relationship with his right hand, and recently, every morning too. But the thing was, since the initial web cam incident, all the images that would flash up in his mind when he settled down to crank one out would be of Cody.

At first he was horrorfied with himself, hell that was an even bigger sin than fucking Kristen on the first date! But then, he realised nothing had changed, he was still the same person, he wasn't hurting anyone, what harm was there in a little imagery to er, fuel his fire?  
So he began to relax into his new state of mind, and found it quite comfortable in fact, and was soon dying to drop by for a visit, check out the goods for himself.

Now he certainly knew it would be all looking no touching, but he couldn't help but wonder about his friend. Cody was his oldest friend in the world, hell they were like brothers, but in recent years they hadn't seen each other as often as they used to, but some of their recent conversations on the webcam, well Ted had begun to wonder.

The more he thought about it, the more he just had to know. Cody never seemed to talk much about girls, a bit yeah, but only if Ted brought it up first. Cody was all about acting, going to Hollywood, winning an Oscar, blah blah blah, but then recently, it changed to wrestling. But not being like his dad, oh no, being like his new hero, Randy Orton.

Apparently, Randy was going to be the youngest champion in history, according to Cody. And Ted couldn't help but be intrigued at the sudden change in his young friend. So he thought he'd test the waters during his visit, a little flirting here, a hand there, a nudge of the shoulder there, some wrestling in the backyard, (that was fun!), but still Ted was none the wiser.

Then he'd seen the picture of Randy in Cody's cupboard, he'd been bored one morning while Cody was still asleep and was just wandering around the room looking at stuff that had changed since he was last there.  
Sure there were posters and shit all over the walls, just like any teenager's room, but carefully blutacked inside the cupboard door was Randy smiling out at him in his marines uniform.

Hang on, wait, what?!  
What the hell was that doing hidden away in there like that?  
How weird.  
Hot as all hell, but just plain weird, he'd known Randy for years too but he never sent _him_ a photo like that.  
Interesting...

Ted couldn't help a slight pang of jealousy at first, but then a smirk errupted across his face when he realised Randy was safely out of the way being prepared for action but he, he was here!  
Right here!  
And ready for some action of a different kind!  
He was sure he could win his boy over... he was sure he could be, persuasive.

So he set about formulating a plan, trying to find a way to drop into the conversation that he'd seen the picture, and see what reaction he got. He was hoping he wasn't just viewing the world through rose coloured spectacles and reading way too much into it, but when he'd finally managed to work it into conversation, the reaction he'd just got was priceless to say the least.

So he followed the sexy ass out the front to the cars, whistling and raising his eyebrows at Cody who he turned around to glare at him.

"What?!"  
"You better not whistle all the way through this! Do you know how off-putting that is?!" he said as he climbed in, reaching over to unlock the passenger door.

He slid back over behind the wheel across the cold leather bench seat, and Ted bent his head down looking at him through the open door frame before he got in, unable to stop the smirk crossing his features as he took the piss.  
"What, no central locking man? What kind of old shitfuckery is this heap-a-junk anyway?!"

"Hey! Fuck off man! This was the car my dad had when he first met my mom! It's awesome! It was Dustin's first ever car, then Teil's, and now it's gonna be mine! Lincoln's are cool! What's your fucking problem man? Not all of us got to ride around in brand new Rollers as kids cos our dad's were licking Vince Mcmahon's ass!"

Cody froze as the words left his mouth, sometimes he just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, "Shit, sorry Teddy," he whispered, batting his eyelashes as he clocked the look on Ted's face. "I didn't mean that, I just wanted you to be impressed is all, I wanted you to like it,"

"S'okay man," Ted slid into the seat next to him, putting his arm around Cody's shoulder and squeezing gently, "I'm sorry, I know how much this means to you, and I'm honoured to help. Honest, I was just being a jerk, let's go, huh?"

Cody nodded, relieved, "Okay, yeah there's this huge old abandoned drive-in movie theatre carpark not far from here where we can practice without me killing us both,"

Ted grinned, "Okay, lead the way,"

Cody grinned back at him, excited, as he turned back to face the wheel, before looking sheepish and chuckling, embarrassed as he realised he wouldn't be able to drive them anywhere yet, "Er, maybe we should switch seats," he laughed, "You better drive us there, heh, I don't even know what to do with the stick yet!"

Ted gave him a look as he got out and walked round the back of the enormous '79 Mark V Lincoln, "Don't you worry about that Cody baby, I'll definitely show you what to do with it, if you'll let me,"

"What?" Cody paused midway as he got in the passenger seat, looking at Ted across the roof.

"What?" Ted countered, "Nothing man, I just said don't worry, you'll be an expert before the night is done dude," He winked, climbing in and starting the engine with a roar, "Let's get outta here!"

He painstakingly showed Cody how to put the gears in neutral to start up, then reverse was pretty obvious, but that you have to pump the clutch each time you change so you don't grind the gear box to hell.  
As they settled onto the main road, Cody gave him directions and watched with eyes glued to everything Ted was doing.

"Looks easy enough," he remarked casually as they pulled into the driveway at the drive-in.  
"Okay then, your turn," Ted arched an eyebrow at him as he saw Cody frown slightly as if memorising what Ted had done before getting out.  
"Don't worry man, you can drive the peddals on Gran Tourismo already right, well this is just like that, you'll be fine,"

"How do you know about that? You play it?!"

Ted laughed at Cody's incredulous face, "You're not the only gamer in the world you know! My room mate at college has it, I've played it a bit, yeah,"

"Wait! He has it with the pedals! Oh man!" His eyes lit up as he talked, clearly impressed, "I've only got it on the normal controller! But I've played it with pedals at the arcade! Is it just like that?"

Ted laughed at his friend's enthusiasm, an idea coming to mind, "Yup, just like that. And hey, if you learn to drive maybe you can come visit me in term time and check it out, what d'you think huh?" he asked hopefully as he once again slid into the passenger seat.

"Man! That'd be awesome!"

Ted laughed again, happy at the reaction that got, "You only want me for my roomie's games though, I know what you're like!"

"Oh I'm sure you'll come up with something of your own to amuse me with," Cody chided, completely oblivious to the effect his words had on Ted, whose eyebrows shot into his hairline at the thought.

"Ok, so, show me what I did to start it, can you remember? Then we'll do some starting and stopping to begin with..."

Cody did as he was told and they lapsed into comfortable, companionable teacher/student roles for the next hour or so.

It wasn't until they got down to reversing that Ted got impatient and Cody got frustrated. It turned out the reverse gear had a funny little knack, one of those old car quirks, you had to move the stick all the way over to the right, then lift it up and over before pulling it down. Up and over _what _exactly Ted wasn't sure, but that was the only way to get it in gear, and Cody just couldn't get it. Ted had showed him a hundred times, but he still kept trying to lift it first and move it over all in one go.

"Argh!!" Cody yelled, hitting the steering wheel as he still couldn't get it.

"Here, let me show you," Ted reached over, picking up Cody's hand again and placing it on the gear stick, "Now," he said calmly, "I need you to relax," Running his hand down Cody's arm until it reached his hand, he covered it with his own and gently shook the lever out into neutral, "Ok, ready?" As Cody nodded he directed their hands to the right until they hit whatever barrier it was that wouldn't let them move any further, "Now, feel that? Can you feel it? See how you can pull it up a little bit now? Feel it? See?" He lifted Cody's hand over and it slipped instantly into position. He rubbed along Cody's arm again before letting go, "Just relax, these things take time,"

Cody instantly tried again and still couldn't do it. His shoulders slumped and he couldn't understand what he was doing wrong.  
"Here, let me, I'll..."  
"No! I can get it! I can do it Ted! Oh for fuck's sake!" he shouted.

"Stop, just stop, just give it a minute okay? Man," Ted sighed, leaning back on the still quite plush, white leather headrest and closing his eyes.  
Cody was determined, and suddenly, he did it! And he was so happy that he forgot everything else he'd learnt and slammed his foot down in triumph, completely unaware of what would happen if you take your foot off the brake and hit the gas at the same time as turning the wheel in celebration at your new found gear stick skills.

Ted's eyes flew open as the car swung wildly backwards in a perfect circle, "What the fuck?!" he bellowed, "Take your foot off the damn accellorator man!"  
"Holy shit! Ted!" Cody had gone into panic mode, foot frozen hard on the pedals, arms stretched out, back firmly moulded into the carseat as they spun around, something akin to a fun fair ride.

Ted reached across Cody, grabbing the wheel and pulling the handbrake at the same time, bringing the car to a screeching halt, sending Cody face first into the windscreen.

"Oh shit," Breathing heavily, Ted looked over at him, holding his face in his hands, "Cody? You ok? Codes?"

"Ow," was the only forthcoming reply, so Ted reached over, gently prising the tanned muscular arms from covering Cody's face.  
He resisted at first, but Ted was insistant, "Please, let me look, are you bleeding? Cody, c'mon now," he said softly, shifting closer in his seat trying to get a better look.

Softly stroking down each arm, Ted started whispering soothing words of comfort as he pulled Cody towards him, gathering him in close and holding him against his chest, "Hey, hey, there now, there now baby, it's ok, you'll be ok, there's no blood," he whispered in his ear, his hands unable to resist gently stroking down the lean, toned arms he found under his fingertips.

Cody stilled as he found himself being drawn into the embrace, _"Wtf??" _But he was so embarrassed at what he'd done that he was just glad Ted wasn't shouting at him, and seemed worried instead. When he'd said "Ow" he'd meant it almost as a comedy '_Oh my god what a dickhead am I?' _kinda response, not expecting Ted to fuss over him like some kind of mother.

But now he found himself responding as he felt Ted's words ghosting over his ear, sending a shiver through him that he'd never experienced before.  
What the hell was going on here? Teddy? His best friend Teddy?  
Did he just call him _baby_?

What the _hell _did he think he was _doing_?  
And Cody was having trouble figuring out exactly how he felt about it.

He had to admit, it felt nice, secure, comforting, sitting there being held in Teddy's strong arms, but it certainly wasn't something he'd ever thought about before.  
Well, okay, he _had_ thought about _it,_ just not about _it_ with Teddy.

Well okay, maybe he'd thought about it, just a little, but thinking isn't a crime, just thinking about a thing doesn't mean you want it or it's going to happen right?  
In fact he'd only even thought about it because he knew there'd never be anything to it.

And anyway, it was only because of their chats on the webcam, he thought he saw, this one time, Teddy fully checking him out. At first he was all _what the hell is up with that?! __  
__A_nd okay yeah it's hard to tell stuff like that on a screen with a picture from a tiny camera, but he'd had a look on his face Cody had never seen before, and then he'd _changed, _only a bit, but enough for Cody to notice.  
Hell, he'd known him his entire life, even little changes in his best friend were as obvious to him as tits on a bull.

From then on, Cody always felt like Ted was maybe, flirting with him a bit, sometimes he felt it was really bad, really obvious anyway, so he'd kind of flirted back a little, maybe, sometimes kind of posing, well not posing, just sitting in a way that Ted would be able to see him properly and stuff, but he didn't really think too much of it, it just became their regular interplay.

All of this flashed through Cody's mind in the blink of an eye as he sat there enveloped in Ted's warm embrace. He didn't come to any logical conclusions but his body seemed to be reacting on his behalf as he looked up, up into the eyes of his best friend.

"Teddy?"  
"Mmhmm? You okay baby?"  
"Did you just call me baby?"  
Ted's eyes shot open in surprise, "Did I?!"  
"Yeah, twice in fact,"  
"Oh." Ted hesitated a bit, averting his eyes now, moving to sit up straighter on his own side of the car. "Sorry about that,"

Cody sat up straighter too, catching Ted's arms before they had a chance to leave him. He turned to face him, and properly looked at him, taking in his features, watching the look of concern cross his face, "Where are you going?" he whispered, "It's ok, I liked it." He drew Ted's arms back around himself again, settling into his body, resting his head on Ted's shoulder, looking up into his face.

"And I don't mind if you call me baby, if you wanna, no one's ever called me that before, I think maybe I kinda, you know, liked that too,"

Ted finally had the courage to look back down, meeting the blue eyes he adored, "Really?" he asked, still unsure.

"Uh huh. And Teddy,"

"Yeah.. baby?"

Cody smiled, and stretched up, quickly planting a alow gentle kiss on Ted's surprised lips.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment for Ted as he registered what Cody had done, and Cody in turn was looking on in hope, getting somewhat concerned at Ted's lack of response.  
Ted slowly, unconsciously, raised his fingers to his lips, looking down to meet Cody's eyes before suddenly he sprung to life, literally springing forward with a growl and pinning Cody against the door, tongue forcing entry into the willing mouth, hungrily kissing him for all he was worth.

"Need to see you," he panted into his mouth, nibbling on his lower lip as he forced his hands underneath the hem of Cody's latest Abercrombie t-shirt. Lifting it up, his eyes alight, a lust laden growl escaping his lips as he exposed the hard flesh, licking a path frantically up the defined chest, sucking first the hard nub of one nipple then the other, before suctioning himself to the delicate flesh between the neck and shoulder now presented to him of the beautiful man between his thighs.

"Oh god," Cody panted, never having been hungrily devoured in such a way ever before, his mind reeling with feelings, his body reacting as instinct took over, he reached down between their heaving bodies and took hold of the hard length prodding into his hip.

Feeling Ted splutter incoherently against his neck and his body spasm momentarily, he knew he must've been doing something right, and continued his frantic fondling, committing to memory the feel of the swollen, pulsing member in his hand, listening to the little noises Ted made as he pumped him desperately in time with the same rhythm as his own throbbing package that was currently, painfully trapped still inside his jeans, thrusting into Ted's hip, ready to explode as the new sensations engulfed him.

Ted suddenly sat up, flushed, sweaty, mussed hair sticking out at all angles, "Not yet," he murmered, as Cody looked on frozen in mid thrust, mouth open in silent retort,

"What the fuck?" he managed to splutter in confusion, as Ted kissed his way down the muscular chest again, only stopping when he reached the belt he slowly undid, looking up to meet Cody's still questioning gaze.

"I was too close," he murmered by way of explanation, "I didn't want it to be over just yet," He looked back down at what he was doing, and popped open the top button of Cody's jeans, slowly sliding the zip down to expose the delicate flesh therein.

He'd never done anything like this before but Ted relished a challenge, and he dove in without a moments hesitation, pulling Cody's jeans down further to better expose his nether regions and quickly licked hard and fast along the veiny underside, stopping to suck the engorged head, sliding the foreskin back and forth over it in his mouth, working up a lather of lubrication and letting it drip down as he took more and more into his mouth each time his head bobbed up and down.

Cody lay still, practically holding his breath at the enormity of the situation, his first ever blow job, early days but it was amazing so far, and he didn't want to move lest he blew too soon, ending this experience that was quickly proving to be the most intense and exhilarating of his short life thus far.

Feeling himself drawing to conclusion he squirmed under Ted's bulkier form, "Teddy, let me, I wanna have a go, let me..."  
Ted was back on his haunches before Cody had even finished speaking, kneeling on the seat as Cody sat up and drew down the baggy tracksuit bottoms covering his target.

"I, I er, let me know if I do it wrong Teddy," he said quietly, avoiding eye contact in the hope that would cover his inexperience. Ted's cock bobbed in front of his face, and he looked at it in awe, never having seen another guys cock close up before, and he ran his fingers lightly over it, eliciting a moan from deep within Ted before he closed his lips around it.

Ted instantly thrust forward inadvertantly, and Cody gagged as he struggled to take it, "Sorry baby," Ted murmered, running his fingers through Cody's hair, "That just felt amazing, I didn't mean to,"  
Cody drew his head back, replacing his mouth with his hand, "It's okay, do it again," he said, pumping to a steady rhythm, his mouth joining back in on the downward thrust, discovering how to breathe in a way that enabled him to take in as much of Ted as he possibly could, one hand still working his shaft, the other cupping his balls and rolling them around in his palm.

Ted's hands meanwhile, were cupping the back of Cody's head, fingers entwined in his short hair as a strangled cry found its way out of his throat. His legs were shaking and his head was thrown back as Cody really worked his magic.

"You sure you've never done this before Cody?!" he gasped, looking down at the hottest sight he'd ever seen, his cock making its way in and out of Cody's wide open mouth and down his throat.  
"Whghhh?!" Cody spluttered, freezing as Ted's words registered and his eyebrows shot into his hairline. He shook his head no, eyes locking with Ted's above him.

"I know, I was only joking, don't fucking stop man! Fuck's sake!" He grabbed the back of Cody's head again driving himself forward, loving the view in front of him.  
But he wanted more. He withdrew quickly and again left Cody spluttering in his wake.  
"What now?"  
"Turn over,"  
"Why?"  
"Cody, please,"  
"Are you going to fuck me?"  
"Can I?"  
Cody narrowed his eyes.  
"Can I do it to you?" he asked accusingly, as if he expected a reply in the negative.  
Ted nodded, "Yeah, okay,"

Cody didn't hesitate in the slightest as he pounced, capturing Ted's lips in a heated kiss.  
"How should we do it?" Ted whispered, embarrassed.  
"Get on your hands and knees, face that way," Cody knelt, cock in hand, eye roaming over Ted's back as he bent over.  
"Take that off!" he commanded, "And open that glove box there, get my mum's hand cream out,"

Ted, ever the willing little participant, felt a thrill run through him at Cody taking charge like that and at what was about to go down.  
He passed the tube behind him, bracing himself for the coldness sure to follow. But it never did, instead he felt a warm tongue take a tentative swipe along his most sensitive area, he turned, looking back over his shoulder in shock.

"What are you doing?"  
Cody shrugged, squeezing some cream into his hand and rubbing it into his cock seductively as he stared into Ted's eyes.  
"I dunno," he said, "I'd just heard about people doing that, thought I'd give it a go,"  
"Oh, and?"  
"It was ok, I think it might be something we should work up to. I think I might just fuck you instead," he lined his cock up, rubbing some cream up and down Ted's crack, before slowly easing in.

He felt Ted's whole body stiffen beneath him, "You okay?"  
"Yeah, just, wow, go slow baby go slow ok?"  
"Ok, tell me when Teddy,"  
Ted just grunted, and Cody stayed still, savouring the sensation of the hot tight heat surrounding him, letting Ted get used to the intrusion. He started rubbing circles along his shoulders and kneading the flesh of his buttocks gently before reaching round to take hold of his cock once more, slowly rubbing up and down, letting Ted slowly but surely ease himself onto his cock in his own time. The feeling was indescribable, and if he wasn't allowed to move soon it might all be over before it eveb got started.

"Okay baby, just like that, keep going with your hand," Ted was panting now, working himself into a sweat as he started to impale himself faster and faster.

"Teddy!" Cody gasped, "Please! I need to..." he managed to grind out between grunts, and Teddy finally succumbed.  
"Do it!" he shouted, "Do it, oh god,"

He could feel Cody's entire length now sliding in and nearly all the way back out of his tight hole, but it didn't feel anywhere near as bad as he expected it to, in fact, the harder Cody thrust, the more he enjoyed it, and a feeling started to build from deep within his very soul, rising through the outer reaches of his limbs and up through the pit of his stomach, like a spring coiling itself around in readiness, about to unfurl at any moment.

HIs legs began to tremble and he thrust faster and faster into Cody's palm as he worked him, ass cheeks clenching as he thrust back onto Cody's cock.  
And then it hit him.

Something deep inside of him was awakened in his final thrust, and he collapsed down onto the seat as he climaxed, spasming uncontrollably.

Cody, rescuing his hand from beneath the boneless mass of Ted below him, felt as though his cock was about to get ripped off as the force of Ted's orgasm hit him, dragging him down, ass clenching violently as if trying to draw it into his own body.

He thrust harder, two, three more times, slow and deep, holding his breath before he felt his own orgasm approach and a multitude of thrusts followed in quick succession, his own body now spasming uncontrollably as he gasped for air, collapsing on the prone form beneath him.

They lay still, chests heaving, panting, breath slowly returning to normal.  
Cody dragged himself up and collapsed back into the door, still a little light headed, legs entangles in Ted'swho rolled over, dragging himself upright.

"Wow." Cody took a deep breath, looking down at his jeans still tangled round his ankles, the carseat covered in Ted's cum, smeared all over his chest from where he collapsed.

"Wow," he repeated, still lost for words and his head still spinning as the enormity of what they'd just done washed over him. "So, what now?"

"I think that's a question waaay too deep for me to even comprehend right now baby, but I reckon, getting back to yours, and having a go at doing some more of this is definitely on the agenda,"

Cody smiled, "You sure? Wow, this is definitely not how I was expecting this holiday to go down," he said dreamily, head lolling back onto the window.

Ted chuckled, "Well, let's just say that this was kinda the type of direction I'd been hoping it would head in," he smirked cheekily as he sat up against the opposite door, legs still tangled with Cody's in the middle.

"What do you mean?" Cody was staring at him, a look of utter confusion etched across his face, "You don't mean, you didn't, _plan_ this, did you?" he was incredulous.

"Well, not as such, I may have kinda made attempts to engineer things but it was mostly I'd just been hoping, in my dreams you know," he laughed, rubbing Cody's foot affectionately, "I'm definitely glad it's moved on from dreams though,"

They stared at each other, both thinking about what that meant, and what would, or could happen now.

"C'mon, lets go home, I wanna get some food in me before we go for round 2,"

"You wanna drive?"

"Sure, think I'm good enough?"

"Just pretend it's Gran Tourismo baby, cos then you'll be the best, as usual,"

Cody flicked a smirk in his direction, putting the car into reverse first go, "Hey! Would you look at that!"

"And you don't even need it this time,"

"I know, I just had to try it though,"

"See, you were too tense before, you're obviously more relaxed now, so you know what you gotta do next time you can't get it into reverse right?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure I can guess,"

"Hey is your mom gonna be cooking tonight? I'm starving too,"

"Man, you just come round my house, expecting me to feed you, clothe you, fuck you, man, what's next?"

"Hey, fuck you!"

"You'll have to wait,"

Cody pulled out of the parking lot, heading down the main road back home, both boys bickering the entire way as usual, basking in the afterglow of a new awakening,

a new life,

a new beginning.

...The End...


End file.
